


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by iamrotting



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: In the summer of late '80s in NYC, a timid and bookish girl meets a beautiful blonde after being dragged out to a club by her best friend. Only she feels like she's met this girl before.





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn't a thing in Anna's life where she didn't find satisfying or where she didn't find happiness. Everywhere she went from just driving through an empty highway in New York City, to just reading a book in peace in her small little apartment… she always had a smile on her face. Sure, life wasn't perfect, and perfection just didn't exist, but for Anna,  _this_  was the perfect life.

She wasn't particularly a party person, but she was a people person. She could totally down shots after shots without getting her ass dropped to the floor in mere seconds, but anything crazier…? Taking drugs? No, that was out of her league.

She didn't like dressing particularly in a tight black dress either, ready to seduce the hell out of women. She wasn't  _fond_ of seducing women anyway. Or… she didn't know how to. Women would usually come to her… and recently, things weren't really going great in terms of hookups or relationships.

Honestly, she was a bit of a tomboy. A nerdy one. Nobody would like that. She always had big lens as her glasses with flimsy thin wiring, but it was the trend nowadays. Her outfit always included a boyfriend or tightly fitted jeans and a neon colored t-shirt that was two times her size loosely tucked under her belt. Really, she didn't have the best fashion, but whatever was comfortable for her… would just be comfortable. It was always this.

A laid-back lifestyle without a thing to worry about.

It was a Thursday, a rainy day, even, when Jasmine had begged and dragged Anna out of her house for a night in the club. There was some sort of event going on that Anna wasn't particularly interested in, but she entertained the idea, knowing that she hadn't been out of the house for a long time. She was… writing a novel, after all.

"Come on! This is going to be fun, who knows who you're gonna end up knocking boots with!" the friend stated, one hand pushing the door to the club open and another grasping Anna's wrist.

To Anna's curiosity, she looked up to see a flashy pink neon sign, titling the club, "Cape Town". What an odd name, she wondered, especially for a club. "W-Wait, Jasmine -" She nudged the bridge of her glasses to position it on her nose correctly.

The woman turned around once, frowning. Immediately, she snatched those glasses off Anna's face and places it right into her denim jacket chest pocket. "Hey, I told you to wear contacts!"

Anna just stood there, blocking the people coming into the entrance. Only when she heard a few coughs from the back, she stepped right into the club and to the side. "Why should I? I mean… you dragged me out while I was still writing…"

"I dragged you out  _because_ you were still writing! How many days have you seen anyone?  _Talked_ to anyone?"

She raised a good point. Anna wasn't stopping there. "I have my characters to talk to -"

"Nope." A hand immediately slapped right on Anna's mouth. "I don't want to hear more of how your characters romantically fell in love in some… dystopian society. Anna, we are here to have  _fun!_ Do you know what fun means?" Jasmine raised her eyes, but Anna knew better not to give her an answer. She shook her head. " _Fun_  means talking to people, having drinks, dancing. And, hey, look there's an arcade area right in the back. Isn't that your thing?"

Anna shrugged. "Mm morh intho -" Her hand pulled away, granting Anna relief. "I was gonna say, I'm more into like… Nintendo or -"

"Okay, enough, you nerd. We don't have that shit here. Come on!"

Before Anna could even say another word, Jasmine had dragged her right into a more… opened space. Opened as in a dining booth with two other strangers making out with each other, cigarettes between their fingers, and a table full of ashtrays and empty beer bottles. She could barely see what was even in front of her - honestly she couldn't even see at all with the lights being so dim, and the background music getting louder and louder. Not that it would obscure her sight but -

Whatever. She must have looked like the most uncomfortable person in the world here. Her eyes wandered around, noticing everybody was either grinding or dancing each other, dressed in their party outfits, while Anna was… being just Anna.

She cleared her throat to herself, fingers instinctively twirling around the tip of her braid. Her eyes wandered aimlessly, and she figured, if she was going to be here, she might as well try to fit in a bit. She turned to Jasmine… oh God. She hadn't even realized time had passed this quickly if Jasmine had her arms and body all around this fucking dude already.

She must have been drunk in embarrassment, watching them, because she just… froze. Sure, she had seen Jasmine flirting and hooking up with guys, plenty of guys, but she was never going to get used to it.

 _Maybe this is my time to slip away…? Oh no, that's totally rude._ Her butt began scooting away though. Slowly. Carefully. Jasmine could not notice this.

And just like that, after a few seconds, she stood, walked through the crowd, until she was way in the back where the arcades were. Luckily, there weren't many people, but there were still a few people entertaining themselves to games.

She was in awe, honestly. She wasn't that big of a gamer, but it had been so long since she had seen such a big and  _old_ collection of games. Slowly, she walked through them all, a smile forming, fingers still twirling on her braid. Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Street Fighter…

"Hans, I told you time and time again,  _us_ is never going to happen." The bathroom door creaked open and close. And then, it repeated again. Heels and boots start stalking out.

"Oh, come on! Don't knock it till you try it!"

"I've knocked it once and I've tried it once, I am not interested in guys like you."

"You're missing out!"

"Good! It's nothing special anyway. Maybe come back when it's half off -"

Anna immediately let out a quite an inhumane gurgle as she stumbled back a few steps, gasping when she felt cold liquid dripping down her shirt.

"Ugh… damn it…"

The redhead perked her head up, fumbling for her glasses. Surely, she had heard a glass mug shattering on the floor, spilling all the content. "Oh god, I'm s-so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and -" Her hands reached out to her body and a napkin in her pocket, and began patting down the person's body. Her brain must have been completely fried from writing that novel because she was completely unaware that this… was a woman. And her hands were on her chest.

Angelic chuckles rang Anna's ears. "No, that's fine. Thank you. I'm sorry, I was too busy screaming at this idiot to notice you."

"N-No, no, totally my fault -"

 _Oh no._ She had gazed up, her eyes completely widened. She couldn't believe her sight. Sure, the club was quite dark, but the arcade games all around her gave her as much colorful lighting as it could to show that the person she was touching… was a woman. A gorgeous woman. With light makeup, thick, soft platinum blonde hair, pink cheeks, plumped lips, and it all complimented so well on her cool, sexy outfit…

And she had made a mess on it. Touching her inappropriately without realizing.

Quickly, she pulled her hands back in horror, but the other side of her brain suddenly screamed to clean that mess… and she was completely fried again. Another inhumane whimper came out of her mouth with her eyes widened like she had just seen hell. "S-S-S -"

The blonde tilted her head in curiosity, quirking an eyebrow up. She didn't say anything for a moment, but when she gazed down at herself, she seemed to understand that poor, poor reaction. "Oh, this? Don't worry about it. It's not like it's my favorite outfit or anything." Eyes began rolling.

Anna could be so dense sometimes, but she, at least, knew this was sarcasm. "O-Oh God, I'm sorry -"

She widened her eyes. "Oh, no, no, no! That was… that was my poor attempt on joking around. It's fine. A bit soothing actually. I guess I should thank you?" She turned around. "Huh, he's gone…"

 _Uh…_ "I-I touched you -"

"I'm also calling the police for sexual assault." Silence. The woman crossed her arms together. "See? Poor attempt to joke around. We're both girls here.  _Relax._ "

 _Oh. Relax. I forget about that concept sometimes._ And, finally, Anna let out a deep breath that she had been holding in this entire time. "Um… this is… I-I mean, name's Anna, by the way?" She reached her hand out for the woman to shake… and pulled away soon after. "I-I'd shake your hand, but… it's full of beer. Sticky."

The woman in front of her laughed, head thrown back. Quite a beautiful laugh honestly. And Anna was in awe. She wanted to hear that again, but she wondered… if she would ever get the chance to even see her again. She worried her lip at the thought.

"After having beer thrown at each other, you're scared of a simple handshake? No… I'd give you a hug if I could. Actually… I owe you a drink for ruining your shirt." She tapped Anna's shoulder as she passed her. "Wait here, I'll be back with… what  _do_ you drink?"

"Beer is fine."

"Two beers."

Anna blinked. "W-Wait, you never told me your… name…" She turned, but the beautiful blonde had already been drowned into the crowd. That was fine. It wasn't like she was much in a hurry to know her name… and perhaps, this was just going to be a one-time thing.

She huffed and walked to an empty arcade booth, inserting a quarter in. It was going to be quite a wait for her to come back, knowing that other people would be ordering drinks before her. For a while or like… fifteen minutes, she had been going through multiple rounds of Pac-Man… and it wasn't just to pass through time either. She had been thinking… indulging herself into staring at those colorful pixels.

It almost felt like… drugs, honestly. Her ears and eyes were all blocking out anything in the background, and all she was simply focusing on was this yellow creature eating dots, trying to to get away from these monsters. And only when everything was all said and well… what was the reward for that? Absolutely nothing.

"Anna?" The redhead blinked, turning to see the blonde with two mugs of beer, one in each hand. The smile on her face was a refreshing sight. "Is… something on your mind?"

Anna chewed on her lip. Suddenly, a sound that resembled 'game over' rang, and they both turned to the screen. It would be about thirty seconds before the next round started. Being offered the glass of beer, Anna took it. "Thanks."

"Mm. Cheers to us for…"

Anna chuckled. "Um… for dirtying our clothes with beer?"

The woman mirrored the same soft expression. "Cheers to that."  _Clank._ "So, are you willing to tell me what made you so… blanked out that you didn't even notice me?"

 _3, 2, 1…_  Anna placed the glass down on the table and got back to her game. "Well, it's kinda boring… but, it's kinda my thing?"

"Do tell. My ears are all open." The woman smiled with grace, leaning her gorgeous self against the side of the booth across from Anna. Indeed, with just a glimpse, Anna could see all attention was on her.

"Well, you know, how Pac-Man… the game, the little guy… people think there's a happy story to it. But, it's quite sad, honestly. This poor guy is constantly feeding and feeding… avoiding these demons, just to advance to the next level, and it just continues all over again like it's a maze. Each time it gets harder and harder for him to get through each level until at one point… it's game over. There's no ending to it. We're not the same, but people do believe their actions are caused by some higher beings without knowing what kind of endings they have. Humans… humans need endings. A closure. Experiencing something over and over again can be so tiring that it slowly turns into torture. But Pac-Man doesn't seem to mind it because he's not in control. Just like how we, in a way, aren't in control of how and when we die in a natural way. We don't mind it. Death… is scary, but it's a way to start anew. We just don't know it."

 _Game over._ The song suddenly sounded more somber than it was supposed to be, and Anna stood up straight with a sigh. "I-I guess, I'm talking out of my ass, right?"

The woman, though, did not seem to find this weird at all. While she hadn't said anything, arms crosses, beer in hand… her eyes gave full attention to Anna. " _This_  is your thing?"

Anna laughed, gazing down in a slight embarrassment. "W-Well, I write novels for a living. My characters don't have control of what they do… I do. I control them. I mean it's like… cruel, in a way. But romance can never be cruel right?" Anna gazed at her, and oddly… the ways their eyes met gave the woman a sense of comfort. Almost like they had known each other and had connected with each other before. If anything… it felt  _real._ Her heart felt warm, and she wondered… if this woman felt the same way too.

The soft smile on the girl emerged once more. "It depends on who you find, honestly. Love is such a mysterious concept. Such a powerful concept. It's sad how people would do anything  _for_  love. You can't control love."

"Heh, ever been with many people?"

Elsa scoffed. "Oh, no, people? I just haven't found the right one." She paused. "Have you?"

Anna shrugged. "I got dragged here by a friend. I mostly stay home. So… no."

"Really? No wonder, you're a little awkward." She winked. "I like awkward people. They're much easier to talk to than… well,  _people._ "

Anna wasn't sure if she should laugh or feel offended. "Y-Yeah, I'm just… I like people."  _What the fuck?_ She almost smacked her own head for saying something stupid like that. "I-I mean… the guy before… he wasn't your -"

" _Him?_  Oh, Jesus Christ, Anna, he's just… an idiot. Hans has been chasing me for months. He just couldn't take a hint. Besides… boys suck."

"Boys…" Intriguing.

"I'm more into… beautiful women, who I could talk to with ease."

Oh. That was what she meant. Anna almost felt unworthy. Beautiful wasn't what she was. "Y-Yeah, of course!" She ran her fingers on the rim of the mug. "It's just… I haven't found anyone."

"You'll find someone. Don't worry. You want to find it here in this city?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Here is… fine. Only here."

"You must enjoy the city."

"The people… the atmosphere, I mean, it's not perfect. But I'm in peace. You don't enjoy it?"

Elsa dropped her head and smiled. Silently, she pulled out a lighter and a cigarette placed between her lips. Lighting it, she puffed out a few clouds of smoke just a moment after. "I don't believe in it."

 _She doesn't…_  And before Anna was able to say anything, she watched as the woman walked past her, and a small bell jingled as the backdoor opened and closed. Anna… was in awe honestly.

She was so… cool and collected. Sure, Anna was just the opposite of that, but something like this… was such a beautiful sight. Anna had lost her breath once again, and had once again, froze in her spot.

She wasn't sure if she should be going out and follow her. Though, realizing it was pouring rain out, and with her wearing so little clothes… she widened her eyes and turned back around, running out to the alleyway.

Head darting from side to side, she finally noticed the woman all by herself, eyes gazing up to the night, rainy sky against the nightclub's red brick wall. She puffed out another series of smoke before pulling the cigarette stick out of her mouth and to her side.

In the background, the music and all the shouting were muffled, and all that was clear were the sound of cars honking and the rain plopping down on the ground.

Anna flushed, immediately taking off her jacket as she came closer to the woman. She stood beside her… eyeing the wall of the building next to this one, and she made sure her arms reached over the woman's head with the jacket over them to keep them dry. Mostly to keep the woman dry.

Anna cleared her throat, finding herself tippy-toeing to shield Elsa from the rain. "Y-you'll catch a cold."

The blonde raised her eyebrows, turning to Anna. For a moment, she sensed the blonde eyeing her up and down. "Well… thank you. What a gentleman."

The crimson on her cheeks grew even darker. Her toes were starting to hurt. The silence continued to make way through them, and Elsa continued to smoke.

It didn't take long until the burden of the jacket was lifted from her as Elsa replaced her fingers with her own. "You just seem tired," she smirked, "I shouldn't have worn heels, should I?"

"Heh…" Anna looked away, scratching the back of her neck. "Tall… tall is good."

"Mm. I like you without your glasses. You must look pretty. You still look beautiful."  _Is this… flirting?_

Anna pushed her glasses up again. "I-I'll wear contacts next time." Yet, with the woman so close, she couldn't look at her. She eyed the ground like an idiot… especially when her new friend had leaned her arm against Anna's. Quite close… quite intimate.

"Contacts. Next time? Well, then, I'll surely be excited to see you next time."

"Heh, yeah…"  _Shit. You idiot._

"Here and the same time?"

Anna nodded. "S-Sure."

"Cool." The woman finally distanced herself. As much as Anna hated it that she did, the fragrance of the woman… still lingered. Anna was completely in a daze now. "Anna, if I may ask… why have you come here? To this city? Why not any other place? Other time?"

Anna blinked, turning to her. It was such a simple question, yet… there was a sense of longing in her words. She wasn't sure how to answer. "I-I… I don't know. I just… I didn't want it to be over yet, I guess. I didn't want the noise to be over. Ironically, it's kind of peaceful."

"Over."

"Y-Yeah! I mean, I get to have a life here. A perfect life. A peaceful life. I made friends, not necessarily family, but… we're all together in this place right? It's… fun. Reassuring that we're not alone." She looked up at her in curiosity.

"I suppose." The woman smiled.

"Why… have you come here?"

"Experience."

"E-Experience?"

The woman nodded. "I wanted to see how it feels like… to live a life filled with love. It doesn't matter where I go. Believe it or not, I was married."

Anna widened her eyes. "O-Oh…"

That prompted her to laugh. "Don't be surprised. We got divorced. It wasn't anything special, but I wanted to feel something special here. But, as I said… I don't believe in this city."

 _Odd. This is odd._ The redhead full turned her body to her for a moment, head tilting, eyes squinting. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her when she grabbed the woman's arm, prompting the blonde to look her way. Those blue eyes… while acted in surprise kept Anna's attention. "Have we… met?"

She raised an eyebrow, and Anna could just see the question marks floating around her. "I'm not quite sure… what makes you think that?"

"I-I don't know. Impulse? Deja vu?" She shook her head. "I-I mean, what's your name?"

"Ah, I haven't told you, have I? I'm Elsa."

"Elsa…"

Elsa bowed her head a little. "It's… a pleasure to meet you, Anna."

"Oh, it's… the best pleasure."

"Of course."

Anna looked away for a moment, shyly biting her bottom lip. That smile she'd always have when she met someone interesting… she'd gladly show it. For her? Strangely, she didn't want to show her that smile just yet. So she let this silence embrace them.

She listened to the sound of music in the club, feeling Elsa's arm brushing on her own, watching droplets of rain cascade down the wall of the building in front of her… and the scent of cigarette smoke entered Anna's lungs, but… she didn't mind it.

This was fine, this silence. She was beside someone that was easy to talk to and wanted her company. Honestly, she was glad Jasmine had brought her out to this club or else… things would have ended quite differently. Her characters would get their bittersweet, romantic ending… but she wouldn't have the start of her own romantic scene either. Not yet. Right now though… she wondered about the different paths she could take with and for this Elsa.

Puffing her cheeks, she rocked her feet to and fro, head tilting up to look at the sky.

"How long do you have?"

"Huh?" Anna perked her head to the side. She knew what she was being asked. "Oh well… they said I have a month or two, but… it's not like they've been repeating that for the past year." She chuckled, and there was a small uneasiness in her voice when she said that. "You?"

Elsa shrugged. "Probably a little longer. I am just… visiting."

"Ah."

"So far… being here isn't too bad. The experience." She stomped her cigarette on the ground, breathing out the last of the puff of smoke. Those eyes… Anna couldn't escape those eyes staring at her. She could drown in it if she wanted to -

"Oh, Elsa! You're here!"

Which… then, broke when the guy, Hans, she was talking to slammed the backdoor open. The blonde didn't seem quite amused though, dropping the jacket around Anna's shoulder. "Hans, I told you, what happened last week was just  _one_ time.  _One!"_

He raised his arms in disappointment and dropped them to his sides. "Come on, woman, we can give it a second try! You're gonna be gone anyway -"

" _No._  Find other girls."

"That's boring -"

"I don't particularly enjoy the company of boring people." She took a step back, eyeing Anna, this time. The redhead, unable to even get a single cue, just tilted her head. And before this Hans was able to say anything else… "Anna, run!"

She didn't want to run. Wasn't sure if she wanted to. But her legs had already taken off through the alleyway, anyway. A pair of footsteps followed just right after, and it was no mistaking that Elsa was the one behind her. There was something so adventurous and so refreshing about this… and knowing that Anna had never done something as to running through alleyways just to get away from a creepy guy had burst Anna into laughter.

The man continued to scream, but only when another pair of footsteps followed - heavier this time - Anna knew she had to be faster.

"Anna, catch!"

The redhead turned just in time to have caught Elsa's car keys.

"Elsa, get back here! I just want to talk!"

"We've talked enough! Get into the blue Toyota!"

Anna immediately spotted it and surprisingly, the doors were unlocked. Elsa wouldn't mind if she drove… or she hoped Elsa didn't, but she had gotten into the driver's seat, the engine beginning to roar when she turned it on. It didn't take long for Elsa to get into the passenger seat as well, and -

 _Thud!_ Hans had planted his face right against the window nearest to Elsa. "Please! We have to try again. I know it's stupid -"

 _Oh God, I'm getting the creeps._ Shivers were already drawing on Anna's skin, and before she knew it, she had stepped right onto the gas pedal. Hearing a short gasp, Anna knew she had to be doing something right, because that gasp was not of horror when she sped away. It was… intriguing.

"Wow, you really did that, didn't you?"

Anna chuckled nervously. "Uh… I got… nervous. Y-You know, from him. God, what the hell was he doing?"

Elsa scoffed. "Wooing me, apparently."

"W-Well, he's not that good at it. Am I driving too fast?"

Elsa started making an uncertain face. "Hmm… I suppose you can drive faster. Excuse me…" She opened her glove box and pulled out a tape recording. It was just a short glance, but Anna could see… well, she was quite into music if she had a glove box filled with tapes, titled, "Music For the Run".

The road was empty though… and it wasn't an eerie feeling. She quite enjoyed driving through the highway with just lights chasing after her… and not somebody like Hans. She had to chuckle to herself when Elsa placed the tape into the car stereo. It took a few seconds until a certain song started playing, and all she noticed was Elsa relaxing to it. Singing to it. Her body swaying to it. "Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth… Ooh, heaven is a place on earth… they say in heaven, love comes first! Oh, this is suchhh a good song."

Anna raised her eyebrows, and most of her attention was to Elsa dancing to the beat in her seat.  _God, I wish I could see it all back in the club… why are you such an idiot, Anna?_ "That is… quite a nice song. Uh… do you know where we're heading to?"

Elsa tapped on her chin for a moment. "Well, why not drive to my loft?"

 _Wow_. "You have a loft."

"You sound surprised. That's cute. Besides… you're going to need a new shirt."

"Oh, that's… I mean, it's only for a few hours."

"Remember? For the experience."

"Oh. Okay… a few hours… that gives us a lot of time."

"Well…" Silence. And this silence… just felt so incredibly intense. Just hearing this song… looking down the empty road, she realized… it was just the two of them. Rain wasn't bothering them. No cigarette could gave them both enough pleasure and relaxation… and when Anna could feel a hand - a cold one just contrasting to her incredible warmth - she knew what was being expected from her. And eyes… gorgeous eyes were boring into her, and even without saying, she knew Elsa's intent. "Why don't we make use of those few hours?"

* * *

Peace, not necessarily quietness, filled Elsa's dark loft, but the hints of city light from the skyscrapers down in Times Square - billboards and colorful screens - had given them enough light to see her home. It was comfortable, honestly. It was warm. And from the moment Anna thought that this was going to be uncomfortable… well, she thought wrong.

The sound of echoing car tires zooming through the wet concrete floor, how Elsa's neighbor from next door was playing his electric guitar loud enough to pierce through the thin ways… well, that's how it should be. The city life was never not interesting… and never not restless. Anna liked that though. She enjoyed the people… she enjoyed the noises around her, no matter how distant it sounded. Sometimes, though, she wished she could just listen to the ocean waves in bed.

But she  _was_ in bed… laying naked under the warm cover, legs tangled with her lover… and the scent of cigarette smoke filled the air once more. She laid on Elsa's stretched arm, turning to the side, and her eyes caught the view of the newest game that had just recently come out "Nohzdyve" from a nearby building billboard.

She turned to Elsa, who had just put out her cigarette on a glass ashtray sitting on the counter next to her. Finally, they were able to talk. Face to face… as much as they liked.

The blonde slowly laid back down, hand caressing Anna's flushed cheek. "How did it feel?" she breathed, questioning.

Anna couldn't help leaning in. "Honestly… better than I thought."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you have high expectations, don't you? I can entertain that," a chuckle sounded, "You know… I thought you said you didn't have anybody. It's not a complaint, or anything. I loved it. Our time, I mean. I loved our time… together."

Anna bit her lip shyly. "O-Oh, no… I… I understand. Thank you." She paused. "You… Have you been with many girls?"

"Crushes. High school crushes. Never more. Never tried." Suddenly, Elsa's eyes fell, and the corner of her lips shrunk from its majestic smile. She scoffed to herself, shaking her head. Whatever that had been bothering Elsa… was suddenly bothering Anna. "Actually… there was one person. I could barely call it a relationship… but it was so long ago. I don't even remember her name. Her face."

"Ah…"

"You know, I lied."

"About what?"

She shifted closer to Anna, their nose barely touching… and Anna was grateful that they could remain such good and loving eye contact with each other. Because of this… she could see the ocean in her eyes, waves and waves just rolling through her iris. "About my… marriage. We never divorced. He died young."

Anna nodded. "H-He did…"

"He would never be able to experience something like this. Something so special and… romantic. Not the city… not this city, at least. Never this city… never  _this_. He wouldn't want it." Fingers slowly slid down from Anna's cheek… and it cascaded up and down the side of her arm in such a way, that Anna was prompted to shiver. Only then… she began to breathe again when their fingers entwined.

"Why not?"

She chuckled softly. "If you'd ask me, I wouldn't know either. He couldn't stick around, after all. But I guess… the short answer is, he had his own beliefs. I do too."

And oddly… Elsa didn't seem fazed at all. No matter how long she had stared into Elsa's eyes… all she could see was love and longingness for her, and nobody else. So when Anna reached out, her thumb caressing softly on Elsa's lips, and kiss replied back… she felt that love.

Perhaps, there wasn't a moment for sadness. Not yet. This was a place where they could live, and they could live forever if they chose to. Anna wanted to. But only when she could, she could be at complete ease.

"What are your beliefs then…?" Anna questioned.

"Well, I believe… people should have a freedom to choose. He chose something because he believed it. Me? Well… I don't really quite know, myself." Feeling Elsa shift again to turn around and look at the time, she sighed. "Would you look at that…? Ten more minutes. This night is coming to an end."

Anna nodded. Midnight was coming soon. "Can we just be here…? I like it here."

The blonde laughed, and it was quite a beautiful laughter, being music to Anna's ears. Lips on Anna's head, fingers caressing her hair… and Anna gathered the courage to wrap her arms around her lover's bare body. "Sure, beautiful. We will see each other next week, won't we?"

Anna shut her eyes. "As long as it's the same place, same time…"

"And you'll show me how you look without your glasses?"

She started laughing. "Elsa, I don't have glasses now!"

The woman pouted, but even though Anna didn't have the willpower to look, she knew how cute it would have been. "It's different. Do you always wear them?"

Anna shrugged. "I mean… sometimes. It's not like I need them. It helps me write, I guess?"

"Well, you look good in them."

"Thank you. And you look good in… uh, you." She cuddled even closer to Elsa. "I have my way with words, don't worry."

"I feel like I know you."

Anna giggled. "In another life… maybe."

And for the rest of the time, Anna had fallen peacefully asleep, her lover… completely lulling her to do just that. The city was nice, of course…

Having to be here once every week at the same time, same day allowed Anna to explore so many things. Have met so many people. But right now, things were just getting better… and she couldn't wait to find her lover again the following week. With a smile on her face, she said her goodbye, and she could still hear the woman hum "heaven is a place on earth" in the most gentle… the most soothing voice. She didn't need to hear a goodbye from her. They were going to meet again soon.

And for now, they were gone from this city and from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting a week to come back to the city that never sleeps had felt like an eternity. Anna had never felt so… light-hearted, never felt so energetic to get out into the world before someone had given her the time of her life. Thinking back… she realized how boring her time here was before Elsa came into her life. She was always writing, always in her room… and Anna would never get out willingly. When she did, it was to get food…

But under the current circumstances, it wasn't quite necessary.

She hadn't told Jasmine, her friend, her only friend, about Elsa. If Jasmine could have a secret love life, so could Anna.

Being her had never gotten her this excitable. She was waiting. Yearning. If anything, maybe she needed this.

Her novel was almost complete, and by the time she was in her own apartment, she was completely distracted by the other night. She giggled to herself like a schoolgirl, catching herself looking in the mirror.

_I like you with your glasses on…_ _My_ _glasses…_

She stood from her seat, her full body uncovered by the reflection of the mirror. As always, she had a neon shirt tucked under her belt - this time, she had denim shorts. She pushed her glasses up her nose, turning her head right to left a couple of times. Suddenly, her braids didn't look so good.

Anna huffed a breath as she slowly pulled the bands out of her hair, grooming it straight… and she pushed them back from her shoulders. Honestly, she didn't look so bad.

Anna tilted her head, her fingers slowly grasping the leg of the glasses and pulled it off her face. She bit her lip… gazing… wondering what Elsa would have thought if she saw her like this.

_You'd look absolutely beautiful… makes me want to have you in bed already._

That thought… immediately left Anna's head the moment it had gotten in. She quickly slapped herself. "You idiot!"

Though… if she had thought of it for a second, she knew, Elsa would say the same thing.

Huffing, and completely in denial, she turned to her paper-strewn desk and started cleaning up the mess she had made. She promised she was going to see Elsa today, at the same time…

Well, what harm would it do if she went to Elsa's loft right now? She smirked to herself.

After cleaning up, she had no plans to change her clothes. It seemed like Elsa enjoyed seeing her wear all this… nerdy and geeky clothing. But, of course, opposite attracts.

It was evening and there were still six more hours to go before the night would end as Anna strode down her apartment staircase and onto the street. She was just about to grab her car from the parking lot when she heard a simple pattern of honks.

"Hey, cutie! Need a ride?!"

Anna's face quickly lit up when she recognized the voice, the blue Toyota, and the blonde leaning against her door, arms above the roof of the car. "Elsa!" She waved, prompting Elsa to give her a small wave too.

"I thought I'd surprise you. Sorry, I broke the promise of being in the same place, same time." She nodded to the car. "Get in, cutie."

 _She just keeps calling me cutie._ Anna could barely hold back her smile and the flush on her cheeks as she got into the passenger side. Elsa quickly followed suit, and they were off, finally.

She didn't need to tell Elsa where she lived to know that Elsa could be anywhere if she wished for it. Since she was in Brooklyn she wasn't too far from Coney Island… and with the way Elsa was driving and where she was heading through the streets, she knew they were going to spend time on the beach.

Anna couldn't contain herself though. Even knowing this place by heart, it almost seemed so foreign to her when she was with Elsa. She smiled to herself, looking at her surroundings and Elsa. In the background, the car was playing the same song that Elsa had sung to her the last time they had met. "W-Wow… you know, I didn't expect you to like that song this much."

Elsa laughed, one hand on the steering wheel, another laid out through her opened window. "I couldn't help it. I had to reminisce about the good old times with us."

"So how'd you like it?"

"Hm?"  
Anna shifted. "I don't have my glasses."

Coming to a red light, Elsa finally got the chance to take a glimpse of her. Quietness filled the air as they stared into each other's eyes, but with Elsa's smile on her face… she knew the blonde was very pleased.

She felt fingers taking her chin, lips placed on her own… and Anna was in heaven as they kissed. Deepen. Deepening more. Anna was losing her breath, and only then, Elsa pulled away. Anna felt like she was back in high school, tasting the cherry red lip balm on Elsa.

"You look very, very beautiful." The car began to move again, and Anna was just completely speechless.

"T-Thanks. U-Um… oh! I also thought I should surprise you, which… I should've said earlier, but I forgot because you… well, you kissed me. And I kissed back. I-I'm sorry, I'm awkward. You already know it." Anna had completely shrunk herself.

Elsa didn't seem bothered. She had this charismatic smile that told Anna 'I-don't-mind-listening-to-this-at-all'. And honestly, Anna could talk all day if that was allowed. "Really? Look at us, a match made in heaven."

Anna gazed down at her lap, smiling timidly. There was something so sweet and wonderful about their time together, even if it wasn't long. They had only just met, and Anna had grown comfortable with the woman sitting beside her.

They continued talking until the car screeched to a stop by the beach. There weren't a lot of people there as the day was finally getting a bit darker.

Waves began to roll loudly towards the land and while Anna thought they were going to go for a swim, they strolled down beach, shoes in hand, feet bare. It was quiet… peaceful, and the seagulls began to caw loudly, echoing through the sky. She wondered if this was what Elsa wanted them to do… and if it was, Anna was fine with it.

She smiled, letting the wind dance with her hair, her hands placed behind her back. Elsa was smoking again. "You know they don't taste like anything right?" Anna stated.

Elsa perked her eyebrow up, blue eyes looking down at her. She winked, puffing out another series. "I do, but… I like the feeling of it."

"Do you  _actually_  smoke though?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Well, it depends on what you're referring too."

"Oh. You're those kinds of people."

The blonde burst into laughter, and she brought her arm around Anna's waist to pull her closer. "Oh, please, Anna, look at the way I dress. You really think I'm a hipster?"

She shrugged. "Who knows, you probably just changed styles."

"Well, I like how you are authentic to… hm, yourself." She tapped Anna's nose with a finger. "I like it. People try too hard here."

"And you don't?"

Elsa took in a deep breath. "For the experience."

"It's always the experience, isn't it?" They stopped walking, facing each other. Elsa, as curious as those eyes were, Anna almost envied how free Elsa seemed to be. It didn't seem to matter what others say… she just laughed it off. "How do you…" She looked down to the sand. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Pretend that everything's okay?"

Elsa tilted her head. "Isn't it? I mean, look at us. We're back in our youth, enjoying this life, being the stupid us that we were. If I could have that again, I would take it in a heartbeat. There's no time for sadness, no time for… anger, and any emotions. This is  _fun_. Isn't it?"

Fun. Anna didn't think of it that way. It was… another life. Another life that she could not waste again, another life that she wanted to spend with someone, another life that she knew she would be able to cherish again. She was writing books, playing games that she had never played before, listening to the 80s type of music that she quite enjoyed so far…

Did she expect to find a special someone? No. Did she think this was  _just_  fun? Of course not. It was just… life. Like any other life. A normal life where she could do normal things without consequences.

She nodded and turned towards the water. Her feet, warm from the sand, touched the cold water and she twirled herself around and around, laughing her heart out. She knew Elsa was watching, but it really was a sight to behold as Anna danced in the water.

The blonde had pulled out another cigarette and sat herself down on the sand. "See? This is the fun that we want, isn't it?"

Anna giggled, her attention fully to the water and how the sand just danced underneath it. It was getting rather cold, but she didn't mind it. Warm weather like this on a beach, where it was practically empty, and the sun was going down… what other day could be better?

She turned to Elsa, waving her arm with the biggest smile on her face. The woman did the same, fingers holding the butt of the cigarette. "Elsa, come join me! This is fun, isn't it?!"

Elsa shook her head. "I like watching you!"

"But join meeee!" Anna pouted. "Pleaseeee?"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Pleaseeeee?!"

"Alright, alright!" Finally giving in, Elsa unbuttoned her blouse and took off her jeans. She had already seen Elsa in her bare body but… Gods, that woman looked too gorgeous and fit to even get used to. When Elsa came close to the waves, Anna didn't hesitate to splash her.

"A-Anna, stop!" She chuckled, but the water kept coming. This time Elsa joined in, wetting both of their clothes and body.

Laughter and yelps echoed through the sky, and all they were having was  _fun._ And Anna felt like she just…  _belonged._ She wasn't done with these surprises though. Immediately, she jumped right onto Elsa, legs hugging the woman's waist, arms wrapped around Elsa's neck… and she looked into the blonde's eyes, giggling to herself. "Is this the fun you want?"

Their nose gently brushed. "It's more like… partying and drinking for me."

Anna was impressed. "Oh wow, I've never kissed a party girl before."

"I've never kissed a girl in general. Looks like I beat you, huh?" Her hands began to hug Anna's rear to support her weight. But Anna didn't need to answer that. Perhaps… Elsa didn't want to hear it either. It was just… a moment. A beautiful moment. She wanted whatever they had to be real, she wanted this kiss to be real. Hearing a satisfying hum, feeling how Elsa was swaying them… made Anna want to kiss her longer. It didn't matter if she was out of breath, she wanted to feel this woman against her, she wanted to feel her hands cupping her cheeks, she wanted to feel Elsa's hands gently massaging her thighs and rear. It felt  _good._

And when she did pull away, all she could do was giggle to herself softly. "You taste like cigarettes."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "I thought you can't taste."

"It's all for the experience."

* * *

A week had passed again. Anna stood by Cape Town, watching as people enter and leave. Elsa was supposed to be here. Perhaps… she had to run an errand or was running late but… Anna had been standing outside of the club for two hours now. She even let her hair down, wore a different outfit for the day… and still, without any notice Elsa wasn't here. She sighed, picking up her wrist. Her watch ticked at 9PM. Her eyes began to wander, searching for a blonde and her blue car.

"Where are you…?"

Another hour had passed. Surely, Elsa wasn't coming. Her mind began to scramble, and this time, she wondered if she had done anything wrong to make Elsa disappear like that. She would call her if she could, but how could she call someone who didn't exist in the city?

She wasn't about to give up. Sighing again, she entered the crowded club. Everyone else was having a great time, and once again, Anna felt out of place with the way she was dressed. She walked down the short stairs, hand placed on the railing, and it didn't take long before she recognized a man by the bar. Hans was his name, wasn't it?

Coming up to him, she cleared her throat to get his attention. His head turned, curious - almost judging eyes - examined her up and down. He smirked. "Oh, baby, you want to have fun tonight?"

Anna's cheeks quickly started to heat up. "N-No! That's not what I'm… I'm looking for Elsa, have you seen her?"

"Elsa?" He shifted his body to fully turn to her, hand waving the glass cup of rum in his hand. For a moment, he stayed quiet, and Anna could almost see a light bulb shining above his head. "Ahh… I recognize you. You're that girl she called… Annie?"

"It's… Anna."

"Ahhh - nna. That's a weird way of pronouncing Anna."

Anna shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"So why are you looking for Elsa?"

She pondered for a moment. Should she even trust him? She literally drove away before he could even finish his sentence last time. But what did she have to lose anyway? "Um… she promised we would meet here. It's been two hours."

He blinked, chuckling, his head shaking. "She's into girls too, huh? Well. I'm always being surprised by her whether she's here or not. And she's into someone like you…?"

Anna looked away. "I'm… uh, surprised too."

"Look, take my advice… don't wait for her."

"Wait, what?"

Silently, Hans took a sip of his drink, turning away. "She doesn't stick around. Who knows why."

"But… you've been chasing her… right?" Anna hated that she said that, and even hearing the guy laugh even louder made Anna realize it was a mistake to even come and talk to him.

"That's why I've been chasing her! She's not stupid. It's not so serious."

"Oh."

He wagged his finger. "Don't even try, Anna. But if you're so keen on finding her… well, try a different time. She'll be there. But it's not worth getting your heart broken."

Before Anna could even say anything more Hans paid for his drink and walked away. But his advice… seemed legitimate. Her gaze began to blank out, and all she was staring at was the half-empty cup of rum. In her heart… she was a little angry. No, she was fuming. She didn't enjoy being bailed out on. She didn't enjoy the lack of communication, and they knew they were comfortable enough to tell each other how they felt. She didn't enjoy the manipulation, the control… and right now, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Sadness.

She sniffled, pouting to herself.  _Fine. If you're in another time… I'll just follow you. No matter how long that takes._

The following week she arrived in the 90s. Cape Town had become a larger bar, but the people there still seemed the same. Everyone was partying harder, electronics were everywhere… and a few arcade booths had turned into console booths.

She sighed as she came into the bar, wearing a green and black patterned flannel, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and tight blue jeans fitting perfectly around her legs. She pinched her glasses up against her nose as she walked around.

She felt like she was living in a different world, honestly. The slang was different, clothing wasn't too different… and technology… it was booming. Things had changed drastically, but that wasn't why she was here.

For a while she searched the place. She even managed to stride into the arcade area. Pac-Man still seemed to be a game that stayed in the club, but… nobody was playing that. Everyone was in line to get a taste of the new Nintendo 64.

Anna couldn't help but frown. She didn't care if Pac-Man wasn't being played. But she was someone who played it… and someone who had met Elsa there. Except now, it was empty, and Elsa was nowhere to be found. And without anyone she knew there… she was going to spend the next few hours by herself. Quite sad, honestly.

Leaning against the arcade booth, the same spot Elsa had leaned against, she watched as people danced, played games, drank - even trying to get some tonight. Some things… would never change no matter what era she was in.

But Elsa wasn't here.

So she waited for another week to pass by. Everything was different in the early 2000s. New York was thriving with newer technologies, and music had become poppier, louder, faster. Everything  _shined_ from the buildings to the people. But it wasn't anything Anna hadn't experienced. Flat screen TVs were slowly becoming a thing, gaming consoles were evolving together, and people were changing their styles.

She walked into Cape Town, where the electric bass from the music was making her heart pound. People seemed to enjoy it, jumping to the music, singing along. The DJ was encouraging it all. And as much as Anna loved seeing how the club was as lively as ever, her thoughts were somewhere else.

Wearing a tank top and denim shorts with high top black Converse sneakers, she found herself looking around again. She strode down the stairs, walked into the arcade area… and she paused. A flash of blonde came to view, playing with a dancing game. She wasn't sure if that was Elsa, but her style… hadn't changed at all, just like twenty years ago.

She didn't have to come much closer… didn't have to touch Elsa to get her attention because Elsa had already turned to see her. Silently, they just stared at each other. Anna felt so… well, she wasn't sure how she felt. But, of course, the question she wanted to ask her was, "Elsa, where… where have you been?" She paused. "I've been looking for you. Waiting."

Her heart nearly dropped when Elsa didn't smile at her.  _What_ _did_ _I do wrong?_

Anna didn't say anything more and felt a cold hand grasping her wrist. "H-Hey -"

Elsa finally let go when they came into the bathroom, and Anna watched as the blonde opened every stall to see if they were empty. When they were, the blonde sighed, eyes widening, eyebrows furrowing. Anger and shame filled her expression, and Anna just didn't understand why. " _What_ are you doing here, Anna?"

Anna scoffed. "I… I was looking for you. You didn't come for the last two weeks. I-I found Hans, and he told me -"

"I disappeared for a  _reason_ , Anna."

The redhead reluctantly stepped closer. "R-Reason? What reason? Is it… me?"

Elsa didn't say. She looked away, hands placed on the edge of the marble sink. "Look, it's best if we… don't do this."

It all sunk to Anna. She simply stared in heartbreak, in fear, in shock. She was so happy these past few weeks with Elsa… and now she was saying something so unbelievable? This wasn't Elsa. Or perhaps, Hans was right, she still had a lot to learn about Elsa. "W-What? What do you mean?"

Elsa shook her head. "We don't have much time, Anna… and I'm not even sure if I ever want to come back."

"C-Come back?" Anna squinted. "Why would you want to leave? You've been having so much fun… isn't that what you want?"

" _Yes!_  That's exactly it, it was  _fun!_  I had fun." She sighed, and all Anna could hear was the disappointment in her voice. Of course, Anna could be so dense, she wouldn't understand why Elsa was saying this. But she listened… she had to listen, as much as she wanted to just cover her ears and get out of here. "I came here… to have a good time. To wait for my end to come. I didn't expect…  _this._ "

 _Enough._  Anna didn't want to hear her continue. Fun. That was her final answer. While Anna thought they had been something special, Elsa just thought of her as someone she could have fun with. Frowning, barely crying, she quickly - and, most certainly, not wanting to hear more - dashed out of the bathroom. She could hear the woman scream her name, but she couldn't care less. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, pushing and pulling around the people surrounding her but her quick legs took her up the stairs, hands pushing the door to the rooftop.

It was silent. Peaceful. The building was tall enough that she could see Times Square's colorful skyscrapers from afar. But it was all blurred when the tears just couldn't fall, blinding her eyesight. She sat herself on the edge, feeling the breeze against her skin. Her eyes slowly closed… and she listened to the wonderful sound of cars honking, muffled music, people screaming for each other across the street. The city was noisy, always noisy… but no matter which time period she would arrive in, she would always love it. And if she ever wanted to admit anything… nothing would change if Elsa was gone. Elsa… only made things better. Made this whole experience better.

She stared up into the dark sky, and heard the door to the roof open and close. Footsteps slowly walked up to her.

"There are better ways to talk this through."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna jump."

The blonde took a deep breath and sat next to her. Silently, as Anna watched, she pulled out a small box of cigarettes, pushing two sticks out. One for herself, and the other she offered to Anna. "Take."

Anna scoffed, shaking her head. "I don't smoke."

"Come on, there's no harm to it. As you said, there's no taste." She urged her one more time. It was only then, she contemplated and took out a stick. As Elsa lit both of their ends, Anna slowly took a puff… only to cough hysterically.

"I-I thought there wasn't any taste!"

The blonde leaned back, hissing in a breath before letting it out, accompanied by smoke. "I didn't say there weren't any sensations." She sighed, legs dangling off the edge of the building. The silence between the two girls felt almost… forgiving after what had happened. Anna still didn't understand… and she wondered if she still wanted to understand, but after all, this was someone she wanted to be next to for the rest of their time here. Forever.

"I… didn't want to see you."

"Huh?" Anna turned, gazing at her, meeting those blue eyes. Something about it was so gentle… so apologetic. Anna wasn't at that point that she was forgiving yet.

"I didn't want to see you, because we don't have much time. I never felt something so strong before. Never with my husband. But you?" She tapped her finger on Anna's chest. "I was confused. You… had my mind scrambling for whatever I was feeling, and I got scared.  _You_ scared me, so I ran. I thought if I ran to another era, you wouldn't find me, but here you are." Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, her head shaking… and when Elsa turned herself fully to Anna, her hand came to caress the redhead's cheek. She said all of this… and all Anna could do was pity her.

Perhaps, Elsa had never felt warmth? Love? Not for a long time… and even though Elsa seemed to always get attention or craved attention… love was definitely not in her dictionary.

"Anna, you don't know… how much fun I had with you. How happy I was. You made me question whether I should stay or join my husband. I couldn't leave him in the dark, while… I am experiencing this paradise, exploring this world, exploring  _you._ I -"

Anna immediately quieted her with a kiss on her lips, and placed a hand on Elsa's cheek to keep her in place. And through that kiss… Anna could feel all the emotions that Elsa was feeling. Regret, love, guilt, happiness… Anna wanted to share that. Anna wanted her to open up to her with that.

And when Elsa returned the kiss… the redhead could taste the bitterness of the blonde's tears, could feel how the wind roared against their skin, could hear just the tiniest of sighs from Elsa.

When they pulled away, they took their time, pecking each other's lips. Looking into each other's eyes. Anna hadn't looked at her with such love and devotion before, and it was something special to behold.

Teal eyes searched Elsa's expression, thumb caressing the side of her cheek. "I… I don't expect anything from you. I wanted to stay here because I wanted to remember the life that I had lived. I can't force you to do that for me. If you'd rather… be in peace, I'll understand. I can't keep you here."

Elsa shook her head gently. "Oh, Anna… you're so nice.  _God,_  you are so nice..."

The redhead turned to gaze down at the buildings across the street, and blindly, she searched to hold Elsa's hand. "I've decided."

"Huh?"

"It was a unanimous decision with my family. It's not like I'm in pain anymore. I kinda like it here, being here… not feeling any pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elsa, they allowed me to go. Next week."

The blonde stayed quiet. She knew what Anna meant, but that would mean… Anna would have to stay here forever. "Are you sure?"

Anna chuckled. "If I'm being honest, no. But I've lived a life filled with joy, and I did everything that I wanted. Plus, cancer is never easy, never easily healed. I've been in bed for nearly two years. I think it's about time to give my body a rest." She gazed into Elsa's eyes, and there wasn't a hint of pity for her. There shouldn't be. It almost felt… relieving to see that - someone who would stand by one's side without a tear being shed out of regret… Well, perhaps, this was the last thing she wanted too.

Elsa breathed out, nodding. "I see. It'll be hard without you."

The redhead laughed out loud. "Oh please, just because I'll be here forever, doesn't mean you'll be gone from here permanently too."

"I know."

"So? Tell me about you. What happened to you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It's nothing special, really. Cancer spread everywhere. It's not so bad. I have company. I have my nurse."

As weird as it may have sounded, talking about this was oddly calming. She almost suspected Elsa had put in a bit of weed in her cigarette, but thinking about it now, thinking about all the people in the city experiencing the same thing, and only came here to have another peaceful and fun life… well, it all just seemed so normal now. Silence overtook them once again, and perhaps, she could see Elsa was reminiscing about so many things because she just kept looking at the sky.

"I'm… really going to miss you, Anna. But I'll see you soon, won't I?" Elsa started. "Where do you live?"

Ah. That was an unexpected question. "Well, right now, I'm in the hospital of Mount Sinai in Manhattan."

Elsa's eyebrows quirked. "Oh, so you actually live here. Why am I so surprised?"

She scoffed playfully. "Yeah, why are you surprised? You?"

"New Jersey."

Anna suddenly felt glad. "Oh. Wow, we live close, don't we?"

Elsa took one last inhale from her cigarette before tossing it to the street. "I'll visit you. Out of this."

"Oh, you wouldn't want to -"  
"But I do." Anna felt the woman's hand squeezing her own. "I  _do_. And if you think you can stop me, well, too bad. You're bedridden."

"I'm not going to stop you." Anna leaned in, kissing Elsa's cheek. "I'm just warning you. And I know,  _I know_ , it will be you that will see me, and I will be forever grateful for you to be next to me when the time comes. I will know… it is you."


	3. Chapter 3

" _The next-generation gaming company of the late 21st century calls themselves 'PAC', has been a nationwide phenomenon that has been rumored to allow people live in a different world with just a small electronic capsule placed by the side of a person's brain. Sources are saying that this will be a breakthrough for all gaming and to all gamers who want to experience something that is more tangible. For now, the company says that their intention is to make virtual reality an experience that allows people to act on their five senses, and will give people the sense that life does not have to end in just reality. While the virtual reality experience still hasn't made public appearances yet, paid trials are still ongoing for beta-testing. So far… nothing specific has been revealed, as the creator has said, in terms of what games would be released for this 'console', but the responses are astonishingly positive with a ninety percent approval…"_

Elsa's nurse turned off the TV, and from behind she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, slowly taking them to the balcony. The birds chirped and trees rustled with the wind. She couldn't get cold easily, but Belle was always cautious about her health. But, at 95 years old, Elsa felt more youthful than ever.

It was evening now, and she had already eaten her dinner. After dinner, they would go on a stroll… but tonight Elsa didn't feel much for walking. Or even going outside.

Belle had wrapped her in a blanket when she noticed her thin, wrinkly hands trembling. But it wasn't just cold. She was only old and frail. Her blue eyes though… everyone complimented her on her blue eyes. They looked so youthful, still. So clear.

She gazed at the trees, the birds… and she slowly turned her head when a cup of medicine and water was offered to her.

"It's time to take this, Elsa. How are you feeling?"

Elsa chuckled to herself. Her throat just couldn't make the same sound it did in her youth. It was all raspy… failing her, almost. "I feel good… Come here, darling, sit with me."

Belle sat next to her on a bench, still holding onto her medicine. That could be put off for a couple of minutes. "Is something wrong, Elsa?"

She slowly shook her head. "No… no, nothing is wrong. I feel… so good. Oh, this world… has changed so much. Self-driving cars, virtual reality, holograms… people don't need cell phones."

Belle quirked an eyebrow up. "Cell phones?"

"We called them smartphones back then. A handheld device for calling people, watching movies… a minicomputer. Now… what do you kids have these days? Implanted chips in your eyes and ears?" The nurse nodded silently, prompting Elsa to follow suit. "Mm… it's not so bad."

"Are you saying this because of Anna?"

"Anna…" Elsa gazed down, her fragile fingers holding tightly onto her blanket. The wind blew as she silently thought of the girl… this young girl, looking so beautiful and youthful, with bright auburn hair that could go so well with autumn. Elsa could forget anything, but she could not forget about her.  
Suddenly, before Elsa could even say another word, she became hysterical with coughs. Belle was quick to soothe her back for a long moment, and it was then that Elsa took the pills and water. Feeling better wasn't instant, but she had calmed down. "Oh, Anna… my darling, I was... I was saying, she'll be gone in a few days."

"Oh." Belle nodded, setting herself back on the bench, her hand still soothing the old lady's back. "Have you said your goodbyes? I'm so sorry to hear Elsa. You've spoken so fondly of her…"

Her lips stretched to a longing smile. "We didn't say goodbye. We knew we would see each other again. Belle…"

"Yes?"

Looking straight into Belle's eyes, she asked, "do me a favor. Rent a car… we must drive to New York first thing on Wednesday. Next Wednesday."

Silence. She felt Belle's hand on hers squeezing so gently. Elsa wasn't this fragile. Even without looking at Belle, Elsa's gaze never left the autumn scene. "Are you sure? You two really want this? Discussed this?"

Elsa nodded. "We have… She wants me by her side. I wish to do the same."

"Then I'll book a car. I will have to tell the hospital."

 _What a hassle…_ But she would do whatever it was going to take to see her lover, to truly see all sides of her, all the beauty of her. And it didn't matter how old she looked, Elsa would always recognize that sweet, pure heart of hers.

The woman shut her eyes and let out slow, deep breaths. "Wait for me…"

* * *

That next week first thing in the morning, Elsa and Belle had caught themselves a car for the hour-long drive into Manhattan. She remembered Mount Sinai being a moderately big hospital… and it had expanded so much throughout the years. Modernized throughout the years.

As Belle wheeled her through the sliding door entrance, a voice welcomed them to Mount Sinai. As Elsa looked up she found herself staring at a very high ceiling, painted with beautiful images of doctors healing patients throughout the decades. It was all the little details in this day and age that Elsa was always so impressed by. Science, engineering, architecture… these things had gone a very long way. And while Elsa was able to show her appreciation of it all, she still preferred using older techs. While wheelchairs could move around on their own now, she still preferred to having someone push her around.

And while Elsa continued to admire the hospital, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I talked to the receptionist. She said we should meet in the cafeteria."

Elsa tilted her head. "Cafeteria?"

Belle shrugged, pushing them to the area. "Someone is meeting us there, apparently. Are you nervous?"

Elsa sighed. "My heart has never beaten so fast before…"

"Well, well, being lively is a good sign."

The cafeteria wasn't crowded, and the only person in there that caught Elsa's eyes was a woman that looked like she was in her mid-forties, auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee. Across the table was a plate of baked goods and another cup of coffee, and at this point, Elsa knew who she was. "Over there, Belle."

"Oh, I see her."

The woman caught both of their eyes, and slowly, she got up and greeted them. And no matter how weak Elsa was for the past few weeks, right now… she felt completely energized when she saw someone that looked so like Anna hold out her hand. "Hi, you must be Elsa. Belle? It's very, very nice to meet you."

Elsa shook her hand, patting her other one on the top of the woman's. "You must be… Anna's daughter."

She nodded. "Call me Annabelle. Please, come sit with me. I got you coffee and sweets."

When Belle pushed her to the table, Elsa patted her nurse's hand. "Why don't you take a break and grab something to eat, darling."

Belle frowned. "But Elsa -"

"Annabelle will take care of me." Knowing that Belle wouldn't give in so easily, Elsa raised her eyebrow in sternness. "Annabelle and I have much to talk about."

"Well… alright." Belle slowly rummaged through her purse and placed an orange bottle of pills on the table. "Just remember to take this, okay? I'll be back as soon as you're done."

And finally, with Belle gone, they should be able to talk freely. Except… Elsa wasn't sure where she wanted to start. She admired her daughter's appearance. Her eyes… weren't teal, but were brown. She didn't have many freckles. And looking carefully, her red hair had a few undiscovered strands of blonde and brown hair.

"How was your ride here?" Annabelle began to ask, getting up, and she made sure Elsa's sweater was fitted perfectly around her. "It must be very cold, huh?"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. Yes… quite cold." For a moment she observed the woman, and one thing came clear to her. "I didn't expect Anna to have… a daughter."

"Oh." She laughed. "Actually, I'm adopted."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she never married. She had girlfriends back then, but -" Annabelle sighed, sitting back on her seat across from Elsa. "They never last very long."

"Why is that?"

It took a short silent moment to pass until Annabelle allowed herself to meet eyes with Elsa. "Because of you."

" _Because of me…?" What?_ Elsa was speechless. Perhaps she didn't understand what she was saying, but she didn't want her to repeat what she had said. It wasn't because she didn't hear her say those three words… the question was, how could it be her? How could it be someone that Anna didn't even know or recognize when they had first met? Oddly though… she pitied Anna.

Anna… must have been waiting for a very, very long time.

Elsa squinted. "What do you mean?"

"She used to talk about you a lot. Elsa this… Elsa that… it got so annoying at one point. You don't remember?"

Elsa shook her head. "I've never met her. Or… I don't think I have."

But it was understandable though. Annabelle kept eye contact with her while reaching out to hold Elsa's hand. "She told me, back when I was still a college student, that she had fallen in love with you in college. You two were the greatest of friends, but you moved to Norway. She didn't want you to go and leave her. She never forgot about you."

Elsa thought long and hard. Perhaps, it was her old age… but she couldn't remember a damn thing. Her eyebrows furrowed harder the more she tried to remember… and there was a hazy moment, a small moment, where she found herself in a college campus, arguing with a friend, saying how,  _how they should -_

"Let's forget about each other…" Elsa whispered.

"'Let's forget about each other', yes." Annabelle nodded. "And you really did, it seems."

Elsa really didn't know what to say. She didn't recognize Anna. Didn't recognize her voice. Didn't try to guess who she was when Anna questioned if they knew each other… and, perhaps, she had to be the one to blame for leaving Anna behind… leaving her like this for a relationship with a man that didn't last long. Her throat felt clumpy, but she couldn't weep. Today… was going to be the day.

"I'm glad you're here though, Elsa. I remembered almost crying when I saw your name in the registration on the list. I thought it was insane that… you two would meet again, but here you are. Look." Annabelle slowly took out a photo - a rather old photo that had gone slightly brown, but the surface and corners were kept in pristine condition - sliding it to Elsa.

There they were in colors… arms over both of their shoulders, and God, they looked so  _young_. So joyful. And all Elsa could sense was their beautiful friendship through that photo. She smiled longingly, running the small pad of her fingers on Anna's face.

Oh… she looked exactly like the person she knew in New York. "She keep these photos all these years?"

"Tons of them." Annabelle nodded. "I always bring them to her for her to look through." She paused, staring at Elsa's fragile hands. "She… wanted to see you for a very long time. You can say it's her last wish."

 _Her last wish…_ Elsa picked her head up. "How is she?"

"In peace. She hasn't been the most energetic these past few months. She's my mother, but… I have to let her go, you know? I don't want her to suffer anymore, and it seems… she really wants to stay in the simulation. Forever."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Annabelle slowly got up to be behind Elsa's wheelchair. "Just a fair warning… she might not be able to talk or move. And… alzheimer's."

 _Alzheimer's…_ Her heart completely shattered, but all she could let out was such a pitiful, shamed breath. That awkward girl she had known so far definitely was not this person Annabelle had described. She cared… she cared so much to see Anna, to see her cute little smile, and how her nose wrinkled when she did smile. But this was different, she knew.

It almost felt like an eternity had passed, but finally, Annabelle had slid the door to Anna's room open.

Silence filled the place, and the room was filled with fruit baskets and flowers. The sound of the life support machine continued beeping… and there was the bed, colored pink with the blanket, pillow, and the sunlight peeking through the curtains.

"Mom didn't have many girlfriends, but… friends, there were plenty." Annabelle whispered, and the closer they got… the closer she could see the person in bed. She could barely recognize her. She could barely say anything as she let out a staggering breath.

"Anna…" the woman whispered.

"Hey, mom… someone's here to visit you," Annabelle ran her fingers through Anna's silver hair, lips leaning in to kiss her forehead. "It's Elsa. Remember her? You always talked about her…"

Still, no response. Those eyes were completely closed, her breathing… slow. Very slow.

Elsa just stared at her face, her beautiful face, and it was no matter if she had wrinkles or if her auburn hair had turned completely white, Anna was still beautiful to her. Determined to get closer, Elsa placed her hands on her arm rests of the wheelchair and lifted herself to stand. Tried to, at least.

And when she just plopped back down, Annabelle quickly came to help her. "Here, be careful…"

Small baby steps strode against the floor, one hand grasping Annabelle's, and another reaching out for the railing on the bed.

There was a moment… when Elsa had gotten this close Anna, that she felt… delighted. So very,  _very_  delighted. Anna would want to see her like this. Anna would want her to be here. And with her daughter behind Elsa, she knew… Anna would able to leave in peace.

"Hello, stupid." Elsa chuckled wetly, reaching out to hold Anna's hand. The only response was Anna's fluttering eyelids. And it was then… when Anna had completely opened them, she saw those recognizable teal eyes. But they looked so tired, so well-spent… The blonde leaned down and kissed Anna's forehead. "It's me… Elsa."

No response. The blankness in Anna's eyes as the sick woman turned to her broke Elsa's heart even more. Of course, Anna wouldn't recognize her. Of course, Anna's fingers had no strength to hold Elsa's hand. But that was alright for Elsa. As long as they were able to see each other, as long as Anna was able to sleep well after this, everything was okay.

"I came to visit… just like you wanted, beautiful." She squeezed Anna's limp hand. "Your daughter… is great. I wish I had known though… how much you've been suffering. You've been waiting, haven't you? I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I was inconsiderate of how you felt for me. You're so silly, still holding onto old memories like this." Elsa chuckled, her fingers running through Anna's hair. "But now, I found you. I hope you remembered me…"

Anna simply breathed out. Her dry, pale lips moved ever so subtly, and it was everything that Elsa wanted to see. She had never smiled so widely as she did watching Anna's effort to speak. Anna must have not had a conversation in weeks if these little noises she was making sounded so raspy. Elsa didn't mind though. She was able to hear Anna's voice… She was able to hear Anna let out a sigh… and it was then, that Anna had a glint of light in her own eyes.

Elsa wasn't encouraging her. She was patient. Watching. Listening. Almost crying. "My love, it's alright…"

"E… El…"

Elsa continued watching, hearing… and while Anna was trying her best to say her name, she could see Anna was also trying her best to smile as well. And at that moment, she knew… Anna still remembered her until this day. "Shh, I'm here. I'm here…"

A single tear gently streamed down from the corner of Anna's eye, and just like that, she had closed them. Her fingers weakly tightened on Elsa's hand… and her voice breathed out, "Elsa…"

By 5PM, four hours after their meeting, she was gone.

* * *

It had been weeks now. Elsa stared out to the trees from her second floor balcony. Breathing almost felt like pain. It was pain. It was hard to breathe… it was hard to walk, eat, even to talk. But she hung on. Anna would want her to.

Each week, on the same night, at the same time… they would meet. Elsa loved it. Always loved every moment of it.

On the first day after her passing, Elsa couldn't let her go. The whole six hours, Elsa had been crying… getting on her knees, apologizing to Anna for forgetting about her. Leaving her alone because she was going to move away. The worst thing about this? Anna couldn't comfort her enough. By the time midnight had passed, she was back in her own home, hugging nothing but air. Even then, she could feel Anna's warmth. She could feel the shadow of arms wrapped around her. She needed this. She needed to be there…

And Anna did not want her to hurry.

It felt like an eternity. It felt like time had cursed her. But Elsa honored that wish.

Time was running out though. Elsa's condition was getting worse.

And right now, she realized there was one thing she wanted, at last. One thing that she needed to make herself feel better.

Anna's photo of them together laid still on her lap. She had been gazing at it for the longest time, thinking about her lover… thinking about how much she needed to be by her side. If she couldn't be by her husband's side… she needed to be by Anna's. And who knows? Anna must feel very, very lonely. But she knew Anna. That girl would make friends in a flash. That girl… probably would be writing novels or finishing one up.

She had even called Belle to grab the small simulator. Besides… it was almost time.

"Elsa, are you feeling alright? Here… drink some water…" Belle offered her a glass, another hand holding the small capsule that was the simulator and the remote control.

Elsa shook her head. "Belle, it is time."

"Time?"

Slowly, she grabbed Belle's hand and gazed at her with the warmest of eyes, filled with beautiful memories… but all Elsa could see was Anna. "I want to pass over."

And it was silent. She knew Belle as being just the most wonderful caretaker for the past few years. Of course she wouldn't want Belle to see her this way, wouldn't want Belle to do the honors of sending her into a simulation one last time… but it had to be for Elsa's wishes. Her peace. And knowing how caring Belle was, she recognized Belle would want that too.

The brunette silently got on her knees, her eyes meeting on her level. Those eyes were just so kind. She had to be understanding. "Elsa… you really miss her, don't you? It's only been a month."

Elsa stretched out a distant smile. "It's not just her. My body… it's not doing anymore good for me. I want you to rest… I want to give this body a rest, as well." She squeezed Belle's hand. "Would you take me to the hospital?"

Belle looked down, contemplating. "Won't you think a little bit more about this?"

"Belle, I have thought long and hard about this. At 95… sweetheart, I have lived a long life. I have fulfilled all of my dreams. I raised a family. You have become my greatest friend. I would love to move forward now."

And finally, with a nod, Belle agreed, "okay… I will call the hospital. I will always, always wish you the best on your journey, Elsa."

* * *

Driving through the road in the early morning wasn't so bad. The sun was barely up, the streets were empty, the road was incredibly bare… and Anna could just enjoy the wind kissing her skin, brushing on her hair. New York in the 80s was one of best times of her life, and she was able to enjoy all of it forever.

With her left arm laid on top of the door of her red convertible, her other just lazily on the steering wheel, she was having the time of her life, listening to the music blaring in the morning. Throughout these weeks, her novel was done. Her characters got a romantic ending, and everyone lived a happily ever life. It was heaven, honestly… and this? This was heaven.

"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth~ they say heaven, love comes first!" she sang, a smile on her face, and sure, nobody was next to her to see it and hear her sing, but at this rate… who even had the time to care about anything?

Perhaps, half of the people that were here would have a curfew, and perhaps, half of them did not because they had passed over, but everyone… everyone was here to have a good time. Oh, she would love a good time. But it was life, itself. A second life.

She wouldn't have to get out of this world… this simulation anymore. Her body wouldn't be there to suffer. They would say it would suffer and convulse if Anna were still alive and wanted extra time after the set curfew in there, in this city… but there was nobody here that would tell her off anymore. Nobody would lecture her about death or life. Especially, when she wasn't alive. But, Gods, she  _felt_ alive. Here!

This… this was what she wanted. Living.

With sunglasses on, she drove her way down to Orchard Beach, leaving the car close by to the sands. This was the best time to enjoy the view.

With a white blouse, a t-shirt, and denim shorts on, she strode to the sands and the waves. Even being by herself, she felt… so in peace. It was just so lovely here. The waves crashed in such a gentle manner, the sky was slowly becoming brighter, and she could hear the few cars passing by behind her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around, kicking her foot in the sand… and she watched as the bubbles of waves washed those sands away. She smiled, managing to pick up a shell that the ocean had bought to land. The surface was a wonderful color of white and silver, and if she dared to open it, she would… but she didn't and threw it back into the water.

"Honestly, I'd thought you'd crack open that shell. Interesting approach."

That familiar voice. For a moment, Anna thought she was dreaming - perhaps, actually going crazy for her to hear that voice. She looked at the pale of her wet hands, and while Anna thought she was dreaming… this felt real. Very real.

The smile on Anna's face immediately disappeared, and her whole body turned around to see a familiar blonde with her beautiful smile. There were… a whole lot of confusing questions coming to her mind. It was not time for her to come back into the simulation - there were four more days left. It wasn't even evening… and she was here in the early morning? They were supposed to only meet once a week, but the week hadn't even ended yet.

Anna's heart pounded even louder when she noticed what that woman was wearing. Her outfit… she was wearing such a pure, beautiful white dress… And Anna thought this wasn't her thing.

"Did you miss me?"

Anna was in complete disbelief, her hands covering her mouth. She trembled, unable to speak, unable to even begin to describe how beautiful, how  _pure_ Elsa looked. One thing was clear though - Elsa decided to stay.

Though wanting to cry, Anna just stared in awe, and a huge smile crossed her face. "You're…  _here._ " Elsa mirrored her soft expression, hands behind her back. "And this time, I'm not leaving you." She kicked her bare feet in the sand, taking a deep breath of the oceanic air. "Besides, I already feel guilty for leaving you alone these past couple of days. Look, you're already doing crazy stuff, like being on a beach at this hour. And picking up shells, throwing them back in the water."

The redhead could barely hold down a chuckle, letting happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "God, I missed you so much, Elsa."

"You missed me so much that you're crying? I'm sorry, love."

Anna shook her head. "Happy tears… I-I thought… I thought you'd never come back."

"Silly, you wouldn't even be able to take care of yourself if you're left here for a week by yourself. I bet you finished your novel already."

"Mostly finished." Anna chuckled again, and through their joyful silence, her arms opened. "Come here, you." And just like that, with a smile on her face, Elsa had run into her arms, jumped right onto her, legs wrapped around the perfect girl, hands holding Anna's cheeks… and no words needed to be said as they kissed.

Oh, Anna was reminded that this wasn't any other kiss. This was a kiss of promise. A promise that they would be together even through life or death.

Anna couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop crying… but she held it together with that one kiss. Elsa was finally in her loving arms.

"I love you, Anna... I won't ever let you go. I promise." Elsa pressed their forehead together, eyes gazing into each other, thumbs running through the tears that had fallen. This was everything that Anna needed - Elsa in her arms, living in a place where no sadness existed. This was just heaven.

"I love you too, my beautiful. I love you too."

And, finally, this was their happy ending.

* * *

" _Rumors have been circulating around that the gaming company, PAC - standing for 'Program and Control', has been testing their newest technology with hospital patients and elders that do not have much time to live and are on the brink of passing. While this is a paid-trial, many patients have been misinformed about what kind of simulation they are running. We've learned from inside sources that PAC has been storing data from these patients and letting their testers have a go on patients that have passed away recently. How this works is that these 'gamers' who have paid an incredible price to take on the identity of person who has passed - therefore, taking over their lives, controlling what they do, and making choices for them. This simulation serves as a 'virtual reality game' for the mind; however many have been critical, calling the simulation unethical._

" _Now it is unclear if patients who are still alive here have been controlled by these video game players, but many people have been criticizing the company for creating the program, and PAC has garnered more criticism over these past few weeks after circulation of the rumors._

" _For now, the launching of the program, still unnamed, will be postponed. PAC has responded to these criticisms and has acknowledged their faults and ethical lapse, saying "we will change our ways and honor those who have used this device to draw in a new life for themselves. We, in no way, want to risk losing our customers. This is a device for entertainment, but also for passed loved ones to also enjoy being in. We have started the process of making a seperate server for players, and we hope that both the living and the dead could serve this device well."_

" _PAC has made multiple statements so far that these two servers would remain online and separate from each other; however, the rumor has triggered so much criticism that their to-near-perfect score has dropped down to a sixty five. In hopes of making sure their scores improve, PAC has made an effort to suspend these beta-players for now._

" _We will be back to discuss a small novel called "Forgetting About Each Other" by Anna Sawyer from 1995, and how it has started gaining attention today - after this commercial. I am Tiana Baker, and this is ABC News."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Black Mirror (San Junipero)


End file.
